


Once Upon A December

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apples of Idunn, Arranged Marriage, Bit of Fluff, But Loki Is Having None Of That Shit, Canon What Canon, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Bad At Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Trying!, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Sucks At Normal, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when a friend randomly proposes to you? Apparently, you say 'yes'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a oneshot, until my brain disagreed and turned into a three-part thingy. The title has basically nothing to do with the story (except for the fact that it's set in winter, I guess?), it's just that I couldn't think of a better one and I've had that song from 'Anastasia' stuck in my head all day and it just happened.
> 
> Rating is for the third chapter, which is basically shameless smut for the most part.
> 
> I am not sorry.
> 
> Even if I suck at it.

    “Loki; what are you doing?” I asked bemusedly.

 

    The god in question had just appeared in my apartment and wrapped his arms around me from behind without a word as I sat sideways on my couch reading, his chin resting on my shoulder and his cheek pressed to mine.

 

    “Holding you,” He replied simply.

 

    “Well... stop,” I said, my confusion growing at his not-explanation.

 

    “No,” He muttered in a tone I would almost call childish.

 

    I considered protesting further, but instead let out a slight sigh. “Fine,” I said.

 

    In response he pulled me backwards and onto his lap and nuzzled his face into my neck, reminding me somewhat disturbingly of a cat.

 

    I had met Loki some two years ago after I nearly ran him over with my car one rainy night on the way home from work. After the initial horror passed, I insisted on giving him a ride home after he repeatedly declined going to a hospital, at which point he told me that he didn’t have one. I’m not sure what possessed me to do it, but I offered to bring him home with me - to sleep on the couch, of course - and he reluctantly agreed. When we got to my apartment he told me who he was. I didn’t quite believe him at first, but that quickly changed when he made a handful of snakes appear from his sleeve to slither around my living room. He was surprised by the completely undignified squeal of delight I let out as I bent over and picked one of them up; realising that I, in fact, love snakes.

 

    He left two days later, leaving a note on my kitchen counter thanking me for the hospitality under a silver pendant depicting two entwined snakes (that I later came to learn was his symbol) hanging on a green-dyed leather cord, and I thought that was the end of it. But then he started dropping by sporadically.

 

    I found that I rather liked his visits for the most part; he was funny, and intelligent, and always had a good story to tell. His magick was nothing short of amazing, and he practically glowed with pride and happiness whenever I expressed as much.

 

    The fact that he was gorgeous was a nice bonus, too.

 

    I did learn he had a bit of a temper, though, and he was very secretive about a lot of things. One thing that was sure to set him off was the subject of family; he always grew very serious and snapped at me if I brought it up before leaving and not coming back for at least a week. Still, other than that, things went well between us and he gradually opened up to me as I did to him. There were still quite a few secrets between us, but they didn’t seem to matter much, and we simply respected each other’s privacy.

 

    Lately though he had taken to unexpectedly being quite... well, affectionate towards me, and it was starting to weird me out a little.

 

    After re-reading the same sentence for the fifteenth time I set the book down with a sigh, turned my face slightly towards his. “Seriously, Loki; what are you doing?” I asked a bit tiredly, knowing he might very well not answer me at all.

 

    Loki turned his face up and pressed a kiss on the spot below my ear that was a little too intimate for my comfort. “Will you marry me?” He asked.

 

    “...What?!” I practically squeaked in surprise, scrambling off his lap and turning around to face him with shock written all over my face.

 

    “Marry me,” Loki repeated, reaching out to me.

 

    I backed away to the other end of the couch. “Why?”

 

    “Because I love you,” He replied, letting his hand fall onto his lap with a rather hurt expression on his face.

 

    “Since when?” I asked somewhat sceptically.

 

    Loki looked away. “Since three months ago,” He replied softly.

 

    Well, that certainly would explain the random gestures of affection. He looked back at me expectantly, waiting for my response.

 

    “And you thought the best way to express that was to propose to me completely out of the blue?” I asked bemusedly.

 

    “Well, yes,” He replied matter-of-factly.

 

    “... You are so weird,” I said, shaking my head in disbelief. He looked a little crestfallen and I sighed. “Oh, don’t look at me like that! You can’t just spring this on a girl and expect her to not freak out a little,” I said with a bit of exasperation.

 

    “Yes, well; do forgive me for being a little upset that the woman I just proposed to responded by backing away from me in horror,” He replied sarcastically, looking away.

 

    “I did not... ugh, never mind!” I huffed, throwing my hands up, and tried a different approach, “What exactly made you think that _proposing_ was a better idea than... oh, I don’t know... _any_ other way of expressing your feelings?”

 

    Loki was quiet for a while. “I am being betrothed against my will,” He murmured in reply.

 

    “Oh,” I said, unable to keep a bit of disappointment out of my voice, “And I’m your way out of that.”

 

    “Yes and no,” He replied, looking back at me, “Marrying you _would_ provide an escape from being forced to endure an insipid, social-climbing harpy for the rest of my life, but I do love you.”

 

    “Why didn’t you say anything sooner then?” I asked, crossing my arms at my chest.

 

    “I did not want to risk your rejection,” He admitted. “I am not sure if you’ve noticed, but I don’t handle rejection very well,” He added wryly.

 

    “ _Really?_ I couldn’t tell,” I replied sarcastically.

 

    He smiled slightly. “So; will you marry me?” He asked with a tentatively hopeful expression.

 

    I bit my bottom lip in thought for a moment. “On one condition,” I said.

 

    “Name it,” He replied seriously, the hope in his eyes growing.

 

    “You have to take me out on a date. Like, a real, proper date.”

 

    A bit of relieved laughter bubbled up out of his chest. “Of course. Whatever you wish, my lady.”

 

    He stood and offered me his hand, which I took, and then pulled me to my feet. I left him in the living room as I went to take a quick shower then into my bedroom to get dressed; choosing a simple black A-line dress with three-quarter sleeves and a round neckline, high-heeled dark brown boots and grabbing a cosy black jacket and gloves in case we would be outside long. I pinned my long red hair up with a silver barrette adorned with a few black jewels that Loki had given me a month ago, but otherwise let it fall over my back loosely. I wasn’t the type to wear makeup, so I simply applied a bit of black eyeliner and some smoky eyeshadow to bring out my blue eyes.

 

    When I walked back into the living room I saw that Loki had changed into a black suit better suited for a gala than a simple date, but I certainly wasn’t complaining; he looked positively delicious. He eyed me top to bottom appreciatively then offered me his arm with a grin, which I took, and then we left my apartment.

 

****

 

    Loki took me to dinner in a lovely little Italian restaurant (in actual Italy, because he’s a show-off) then to see a performance of ‘La Traviata’ (one of my absolute favourite operas) in the Teatro La Fenice, after which we went for a stroll along the banks of one of the canals in Venice (which made me very glad to have brought a jacket and gloves). I simply couldn’t keep the smile off my face as I clung to Loki’s arm with my head resting on his shoulder.

 

    After a while of comfortable silence, I turned my face up to him. “So; how are your parents going to react when you show up with me and tell them we’re getting married?” I asked curiously.

 

    “Not very well, I’d imagine,” Loki replied somewhat absently, “Mother will likely warm up to soon enough, though, once she sees how wonderful you are.”

 

    “Pffft; flatterer,” I joked, poking his side.

 

    “You wound me, my dear, to imply I am not sincere,” He replied with a hand over his heart in feigned hurt, and I couldn’t help but to laugh, earning a wide grin.

 

    “Seriously, though; you think they’ll just go along with it?” I asked.

 

    “They’ll have to; it’s perfectly reasonable - if unfair - for royalty to arrange for the marriage of their children for mutual gain in times of war or political strain, but no such situation exists,” Loki replied. “And besides, if _Thor_ gets to be left in peace in this regard; why should _I_ have to suffer?” He added bitterly.

 

    “Hey, I’m not saying I agree with them; I don’t,” I said, squeezing his arm reassuringly, “I just want to know what to expect.”

 

    Loki took a calming breath then entwined our fingers. “They’ll agree. If I have to marry, I will damn well choose my own bride; and I have made my choice,” He said with finality.

 

    Loki took me home shortly after that and as we stood outside my apartment door he turned me towards him, cupped my jaw in his hand and leaned down to press his lips on mine. It was a sweet kiss, a lot tamer than I would’ve expected from him but that was likely a conscious decision on his part not to overwhelm me. After we parted he bid me good-night and told me he would bring me to Asgard tomorrow to break the news to his parents then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

    I have seen a lot of angry people in my life. Having worked as a waitress had its... _perks_. But the look on the king of Asgard’s face after Loki presented me and announced our engagement was... frankly quite unsettling. The queen standing beside him looked at me with a thoughtful yet guarded expression, and I got the distinct feeling I was being appraised, though I had no idea by what standard I was being judged. Thor gave me a once over and apparently liked what he saw because he was quick to congratulate his brother.

 

    “Leave us,” Odin ordered, apparently referring to all of us minus Loki because the queen took my arm and led me out of the room.

 

    As I walked alongside the queen I fiddled nervously with the button of the black jacket I was wearing over a slate grey maxi dress. She still had that thoughtful expression on her face and I was seriously beginning to doubt Loki’s words the previous night about her acceptance. We reached a balcony overlooking probably the biggest garden I had ever seen and she turned to face me. I tried not to look back at her as warily as I felt, but I likely wasn’t succeeding very well.

 

    “Do you love my son?” She asked seriously.

 

    “Well, I don’t hate him,” I replied jokingly before I could stop myself. She raised an eyebrow and I mentally kicked myself for not thinking before I spoke. I cleared my throat awkwardly. “Yeah; I do,” I said quietly.

 

    “And are you aware of what becoming the wife of a prince of Asgard would entail?” She asked.

 

    “I... Not... really...?” I admitted lamely, making a note to kick Loki for the lack of information later.

 

    “Yet you agreed to marry Loki?” She questioned; I shuffled awkwardly, suddenly feeling very small under her gaze, “Why did you?”

 

    I hesitated, torn between not wanting to sound like an idiot and not wanting to lie to my potential future mother-in-law, before deciding on just flat out admitting the truth. “Because he asked,” I said bluntly.

 

    Frigga blinked, looking somewhat surprised. “Just like that?”

 

    “Just like that,” I echoed. A silence followed in which I bit my lip nervously then I sighed. “You’re not gonna let us do this, are you?”

 

    “A mother only wants what is best for her children,” She replied evenly.

 

    “Meaning not me,” I said dejectedly, looking down at my booted feet.

 

    Frigga placed her fingers under my chin and turned my face back up to hers. “Loki is a complicated person, always has been, and he is very particular over who he allows close to him,” She said, “If he has chosen you, then you must be special; it would be foolish to try and keep you apart.”

 

    Well, it wasn’t necessarily approval, but it was consent, and I’ll be damned if I wasn’t gonna take it. I only hoped the king would be as easily convinced.

 

    After about an hour in which I wandered the halls with the queen Loki found us and walked straight to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me flush against him and into a kiss that downright startled me with its passion; I wasn’t wrong in assuming he was holding back last night. When we parted after Frigga cleared her throat slightly I was breathless and blushing furiously, feeling my skin tingling all over with excitement.

 

    Loki leaned his forehead against mine. “He has agreed,” He announced, “Well, more like allowed... reluctantly.”

 

    “Should I ask what you did to accomplish that?” I asked, and his face split into a wide mischievous grin, “Right. Never mind, then.”

 

    The engagement was announced that very day with a feast arranged to celebrate it, though I quickly realised most of the people in attendance were more interested in the food and drink than the reason behind it as very few of them paid me any mind after the initial introduction; they probably didn’t even remember I was one of the guests of honour.

 

    Of the few people that noticed me besides the royal family (the head of which was still eyeing me in a way that made me rather uncomfortable), four of them were friends of Thor’s. He introduced them as the Lady Sif (apparently a very respected warrior), Fandral the Dashing (who joked that he was available if I ever got tired of Loki; a joke not very well received by the latter), Volstagg the Valiant (who actually thanked me for providing a good excuse for a feast), and Hogun the Grim (which seemed appropriate given his expression).

 

    The warriors had a lot of questions for me and it became a little overwhelming after being mostly ignored since the feast began. To my relief Loki intervened, pulling me away and telling them off for crowding me before handing me a cup of... something. It smelled sweet, so I drank a little. Finding it to my taste, I shrugged and drank some more.

 

    A woman came up to us, red haired like me but with dark eyes, wearing an obviously fake smile as she offered her congratulations to Loki while ignoring me completely. Loki nodded curtly then grabbed my hand and walked us away. As soon as he wasn’t looking the woman sent a hateful glare my way that I raised an eyebrow at.

 

    Once we were out of her earshot I looked up at Loki. “I’m guessing there was something there; or does she glare at everybody when you’re not looking?” I asked.

 

    Loki clenched his jaw. “There _was_ something,” He replied somewhat tightly, “But it is over and has been for centuries. Pay her no mind.”

 

    “Wasn’t planning to,” I said, standing up on the tips of my toes and kissing his cheek. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her still staring at us, her glare intensifying at my action. “Well; maybe a _little_ mind...” I added mischievously.

 

    Loki laughed then leaned down to kiss my lips. “I like the way you think,” He said approvingly.

 

    The feast went on for the rest of the night and I ate more than I thought possible and drank a bit more than I should have before Loki wordlessly changed the contents of my cup to water. I learned a new dance which I found to be very fun and silently vowed to drag Loki to as many as I could in the future. I also made sure to cling to Loki possessively and shower him with affection whenever that woman (Lorelei, I was told her name was) was watching; I’m not petty, but I don’t appreciate being glared at by an ex that, by all accounts, was the one who screwed things up in the first place.

 

    When I was too tired (and drunk) to stay upright, Loki escorted me to my temporary rooms, which he told me were not far from his own. It was set of three rooms; the anteroom, with a large fireplace and plenty of sitting areas as well as a table for more private meals, the bedroom, which had a _really_ big bed at the centre of it as well as a wardrobe and a desk in one corner, and the bathroom, which had a bathtub that was more akin to a small pool and a semi-walled off area for the toilet and sink. The whole place was bigger than my apartment, and from what Loki told me, it wasn’t even half the size of _his_ rooms.

 

    Clearly, being royalty had its perks.

 

****

 

    The wedding was held two months later. By then Odin had come to accept the fact that his son was marrying a human (having had to admit that Loki was much happier now) and Frigga downright adored me, treating me like the daughter she’d never had (especially after I told her that my own mother had died when I was very young), while Thor insisted on learning everything about me (which was... strangely adorable).

 

    The entire ceremony Loki and I couldn’t keep our eyes off each other, and I don’t think I’ve ever smiled so much. I have to admit I had my doubts at first about marrying Loki so suddenly even though I did love him, but as our rings were exchanged and the oaths sworn, I knew there was nowhere else I’d rather be. As soon as it was appropriate (or maybe a little before, judging by Odin’s somewhat disapproving expression), Loki pulled me into a fiery kiss that earned quite a few cheers and whistles from those in attendance, the loudest coming from Thor and the Warriors Three.

 

    We retired to what would from now on be our shared chambers after the feast (followed by more cheers and whistles that I found entirely too funny) and I noticed Loki was staring at me with a fond smile as I began to slip out of my dress.

 

    “What?” I asked with a smile of my own.

 

    “Nothing; I was merely thinking about the day we met,” He replied as he walked over to me and helped with the lacing at the back.

 

    “You mean the day you nearly gave me a heart attack by standing in the middle of the road in a blinding downpour?” I laughed.

 

    “Yes; that day,” He replied with a laugh.

 

    “I still haven’t forgiven you for that, you know,” I said mostly joking as the dress fell off my shoulders and pooled at my feet.

 

    Loki hummed. “Then I’ll just have to take your mind off it.” He murmured suggestively against my neck.

 

    I bit my bottom lip, unable to suppress a shiver at the thought of what was to come. I had only ever been in two serious relationships that had led to sex, and only one of them was a man, so this was practically new to me; and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t excited. Loki picked up on that immediately and chuckled lowly, turning me around and kissing me deeply before leading me to what would become our bed.


	3. Chapter 3

    As we reached the bed I kissed Loki hungrily, slipping my fingers into his raven locks and tugging slightly, earning a pleased moan. As his hands roamed my back, I slid mine down and began tugging at his clothes with a deftness that somewhat surprised me. Soon enough his shirt was off and I pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him before fusing our lips together once more.

 

    As the need for air became critical Loki pushed me away, swearing in Old Norse. “Wait,” He said reluctantly.

 

    “What?” I asked breathlessly in a bit of annoyance.

 

    “I almost forgot... something very important,” Loki panted.

 

    He gently nudged me off of him and stood, walking over to a table by the bed containing two cups, a few jugs of what was probably wine, mead, and water, and several bowls of fruit. He picked up one in particular, a golden apple, and walked back to the bed before handing it to me.

 

    “Why couldn’t this wait?” I asked confusedly as I stared at the apple.

 

    “That is one of Idunn’s apples of youth; once you eat it, you will no longer be mortal,” He explained.

 

    “Oh; I see,” I said then took an experimental bite. It was sweet and I found myself finishing it in no time, vaguely noting how I seemed to become more... _awake_ with each swallow. Once I was finished I licked my lips then looked up at Loki, my gaze nothing short of predatory. “Now, where were we?” I asked lowly.

 

    He grinned wolfishly and all but pounced on me, pushing me onto my back and claiming my lips once more with renewed fervour. I kissed him back just as enthusiastically, pouring my love and want for him into it in return. Hands caressed and groped blindly as we went about discovering what worked best for the other, and Loki discovered that my breasts were particularly sensitive as he kneaded and kissed and gently nipped at them, while I found he really enjoyed when I lightly scored my nails down his back. Our hair seemed to be a mutual weak spot, though.

 

    Loki’s hand eventually reached down between my thighs and his fingers found my clit and pressed on it, drawing out a moan from me. He smirked and repeated the action, earning another moan, then slid his finger down between my folds and to my quite moistened entrance. He poked a finger in experimentally, watching me intently, and my expression twitched slightly in discomfort, so he pulled out and returned to my clit. As he played with it, he kissed me again; I decided to return the favour and reached down and undid his pants, reached in and grasped him, earning a somewhat surprised moan.

 

    I stroked him slowly, trying to concentrate on the movement from the quickly growing haze of pleasure his hand was bringing me. He tried slipping a finger into my now much wetter entrance and a flood of pleasure coursed through me that caused me to grip him tighter, earning a loud groan from him. One finger became two, and then three, and I had trouble keeping up the movement of my hand on his cock until finally he simply nudged it away and told me to leave it; I reluctantly complied, not wanting to be selfish but realising it was pointless to try to continue.

 

    Before long I came undone with a gasp, and as soon as I came down from the high I pulled Loki’s face to mine for a kiss and reached down once more, intending to finish what I started. As I stroked him, gradually increasing my speed, he buried his face in my neck and let out groans and moans of pleasure with abandon, spurring me on. He reached down a hand, wrapped it around my own and made me squeeze a bit tighter again; I had my reservations, not wanting to hurt him, but clearly he was fine.

 

    He cried out and I felt him come on my hand and stomach then lay on his side next to me and tried to catch his breath; as he did I got up and went to the bathroom to clean myself up, not very comfortable with the stickiness on my fingers. When I returned to the bed Loki had rid himself of his pants and his eyes roved over me with a mixture of love and lust that made me feel _incredibly_ sexy and I straddled him again, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and kissed him with what I could only hope conveyed even a fraction of what I felt for him.

 

    As we parted I leaned my forehead against his. “I love you,” I murmured.

 

    He rolled us over so that he was on top again. “No more than I love you,” He replied.

 

 

    He kissed me deeply again then lined his cock with my entrance and pushed in, a little too quickly in his eagerness, causing me to gasp slightly in pain. Loki froze immediately and looked at me with wide, worried eyes.

 

    “I’m sorry!” He quickly said.

 

    “I’m okay,” I assured him let out a slight laugh, “Just, take it easy, will ya? It’s been a while.”

 

    Loki nodded then waited until he was _absolutely sure_ that I had adjusted to him before he began to move, pulling out slowly almost all the way out then pushing back in with measured force. He gradually went faster but kept his thrusts gentle. A little _too_ gentle, actually; like he was afraid of damaging me. Which he probably was.

 

    “Sweetie; I’m not gonna break,” I said, trying to be encouraging but unable to resist teasing him a bit.

 

    He paused, much to my disappointment, and looked at me intently. “Are you sure?” He asked, “I don’t want to hurt you again.”

 

    “I’m sure,” I replied, cupping his cheek and smiling, “I’m not that delicate; that was just a bit too much, a bit too soon. I’ll be fine. I promise.”

 

    “Alright,” He said, though I could tell he still had his doubts.

 

    He began to move again, thrusting a bit harder, and my increasingly louder gasps and moans eventually reassured him and encouraged him to go harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist, parting them more and allowing him to reach deeper inside me, earning loud groans from the both of us. He wrapped his arm around my waist and began to pull my hips upwards to meet his thrusts; I gripped his shoulders tightly and threw my head back, crying out loudly at the increased pleasure.

 

    The coil within me snapped and I came, calling out Loki’s name and digging my nails into his shoulders, causing him to hiss slightly in pain as I broke the skin. Loki continued to thrust with abandon, now chasing his own release as well as prolonging mine. My name was like a prayer falling from his lips into my ears as he rested his head next to mine, and the longing in his voice served to arouse me once more. When he reached his orgasm, spilling his seed within me with a groan, I tumbled over the edge with him with a breathless cry that was almost a whimper.

 

    Once his cock had softened, he pulled out of me and collapsed by my side. Our panting filled the air as we tried to catch our breath. After a while I started to giggle and Loki looked at me oddly.

 

    “What are you laughing at?” He asked confusedly.

 

    “I’m just... I’m just remembering how this whole thing started,” I managed.

 

    Loki sighed. “I am never going to live that down am I?”

 

    “That has got to be one of the weirdest proposals in history!” I cried out, bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

 

    “I was desperate; let it go,” Loki groaned, burying his face in his hands.

 

    Eventually I managed to calm my laughing and curled up against him, peppering his neck and shoulder with kisses to soothe his ego. After a while we began to doze off and he pulled the covers over us, wrapped his arms around me and we drifted off to sleep.

 

****

 

    The next morning I woke up before Loki. I enjoyed his embrace for a while then carefully got out of bed and went to use the bathroom. When I came out I put on a robe, draped Loki’s cape over my shoulders (sure, I had my own cloak, but the cape was very cosy and smelled like him) and walked out onto the balcony, grabbing another golden apple along the way and munching on it. I leaned on the railing and looked out at the view. It had been snowing rather heavily since the previous day and the horizon was blanketed in white; it was beautiful. As I gazed, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a kiss press to my cheek, making me smile widely. Loki turned me around and kissed me, pulling my bottom lip between his teeth and biting down gently.

 

     As he rested his forehead against mine I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. “Good morning,” I greeted happily.

 

    “Good morning,” He greeted back and kissed me again.

 

    He pulled back and grabbed my hand that held what was left of the apple, bringing it up to his face and taking a bite before I pulled it back.

 

    “Hey; get your own!” I said, glaring at him and biting down on the apple, wolfing it down in no time.

 

    Loki laughed then waited until I had swallowed before lifting me up and setting me down on the railing behind me, earning a surprised squeak. He pulled my legs apart and settled between them, holding me to him securely and kissing me fiercely. Eventually he pulled my robe open and did so, _so_ much more.

 

    And that was how we conceived our first child.


End file.
